


Golden

by Eternal_Love_Song



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dragon Loki, F/F, Female Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Manipulative Loki, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Shapeshifter Loki, Trickster Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/pseuds/Eternal_Love_Song
Summary: The day of Thor's coronation approaches and Odin wants everything to go smoothly. To that end, he sends Amora and Sif on a journey on a journey to defeat the dreaded dragon Loptr. This mission will determine what their futures are to be in the kingdom, as warriors or, potentially, as queens. Unfortunately for them, Loptr is more clever than any of them counted on.





	

**They were beautiful.**

**Golden, like warmth that swells inside your soul, like a sun too bright to look upon, like a jewel infinitely precious, like beauty unspoken.**

**Like Thor.**

**They were beautiful. In power, in strength, in mind... they were glorious.**

**He wanted to ruin them. To spite Thor, to spite their beauty, to spite their power, to spite Asgard. He wanted to ruin them. He wanted to watch them. He wanted to take them, have them, keep them... He wanted to love them. He wanted to destroy them, if only so that no one else could ever take them from him.**

**They were Golden and Loki loved gold.**

* * *

 

They were called before the King in the early hours. Day had barely broken by the time they had risen, dressed, and stood presenting themselves before the throne. One was a picture of power, well cut and holding herself taunt and still, wrapped in armor and honor as she waited for her Kings word. The other was an image of beauty, softer and more elegant, draped in soft seeming cloth and gilded as the throne room that surrounded her.

The King was silent as he watched them, his critical glare baring down on them with the full weight of royal judgement, and they kept their eyes downcast as they waited to be found wanting or worthy.

"Lady Sif. Enchantress Amora." The King greeted them solemnly, but they remained quiet, waiting for permission to speak or a task to complete. They were not long in waiting as the King continued after few more moments. "The day of my son's coronation approaches and your ascension with it. My Queen tells me that you have proven your mettle with might and magic, that a new queen waits to be awakened within you, that the trust of Asgard shall be safely nestled between your collective palms... and I doubt her."

Sif stiffened at the words, body tensing and becoming more rigid, her eyes boring holes into the ground below her as she refused to break form. Countering that, Amora released the stiffness of her stance, raising her head to glance at the king with surprise plainly stamped on her face. Both reactions were ignored in favor of the King continuing his monologue.

"I have watched you both train. You fight with the ferocity of any warrior and the wisdom of any mage, and yet it is hardly enough. To be the guardians of my son, to be knight or adviser or, my queen's foresight willing, future queen, I would have you give more. I would have you prove your dedication on one last feat.

"I would have my son take the throne in a time of peace, to ease the transition from prince to king. One enemy yet remains and I would have you slay him before the day of Thor's coronation. "

"You have but to name our task," Amora said in to the ensuing silence.

"The dragon Loptr," King Odin told them. "He is a black mark upon our lands and my son would go forth and slay him as soon as he has the crown placed upon his brow. If you are truly worthy of my son's side, in any capacity, you will slay this beast before this day."

"As you will, my liege," Sif spoke up, voice strong, but without a hint of challenge.

"I have hope that this quest shall not be your undoing," Odin told them.

"We shall not fail you, All Father," They intoned together.

* * *

 

**The warrior was red. Blood stains and rubies and roses full. She could be a sunset, between the red on her silver armor and her golden locks. She could be the 'silver lining' of the world, the rebirth that every ending brings. Kneel and let her kiss you with her blade just so your eyes have may have last of sight of her.**

**The mage was green. Thorns and emeralds and life abundant. A delightful contrast to the death bringer she kept at her side. She could have been a flower in her own right, if the golden waves that poured from her scalp were but petals and her green clad body the steam. Perhaps she was the sun and earth all in one, while her companion was the inevitable death and fall. Goddesses, both! Life and death, sunrise and sunset, blood stained earth...**

**Yes, they were beautiful and Loki wanted them. He wanted them dearly, passionately! He almost could not wait for them to come to him. He almost could not wait to steal and hide them away with how fiercely he coveted them! He could hoard them with his gold and treasures. Yes... that sounded quite nice.**

* * *

 

Amora let out a deep sigh as she sat upon the bed of the inn, golden hair falling over her shoulder and framing her face as she closed her eyes. "It's been a while since we've had time to ourselves."

"Time to ourselves," Sif repeated as she entered the room, slinging a supply pack on the closet table. "This is no time to ourselves! We've a dragon to slay! And only days to do it!"

"Yes, but we are alone," Amora replied. "It has been long since we had this chance. Not since our apprenticeship."

Sif shook her head, looking to her companion. "This is what you focus on?"

"Why not?" Amora asked. "It is but the first night of our quest, one of very few we are likely to have to ourselves. We certainly won't have any once we return."

Sif shook her head, looking away from the other woman. "Such practices are unbecoming of us now. We are warriors."

"You are a warrior," Amora corrected. "I am a woman."

"You are a mage! A warrior mage!" Sif said in a scolding tone. "You fight for the throne."

"Just because I fight does not mean I've given up my gender to do so," Amora argued. Her expression was mostly neutral, if not touched with a hint of disappointment. "That's the benefit of being a mage rather than a warrior."

In contrast, Sif's expression was a desperate rage. "A mere woman cannot be queen!" Sif seethed.

Amora rose from the bed, standing right before Sif. "A queen would not be afraid to be a mere woman." Amora placed her hand on Sif's cheek. "And neither should you."

"I am not afraid!" Sif replied.

"Then show me," Amora countered, stepping forward and moving her other hand to rest on the back of Sif's head. "If you are as unafraid as you claim, show me. I do not fear our entanglement. I never have and I do not care if it is unbecoming, as you say. To hide my heart would be far more unbecoming of me and of you, as well."

Amora watched the look in Sif's eyes waver between defiance and reluctance before she surged forward to land her lips on Amora's. The kiss was fierce, a challenge, but Amora new that the warrior was not challenging her. Sif was challenging herself. Amora was determined to get the other woman to relax before the morning came.

* * *

 

The dragon Loptr was not an easy dragon to slay. It made its home rather far from Asgard and no one knew the exact location of his nest. The beast was clever, despite how often it was spotted and the frequency that warriors searched his favored hunting grounds, he could not be pinned.

Sif was glaring daggers as she and Amora looked at the map on the table before them. There were black outlines around the areas that Loptr known to most often frequent and it matched up with the information they had gotten before leaving Asgard, but the lack of extra insight was still frustrating.

"Have you nothing else?" Sif demanded, looking up at the merchant as he pulled the map back towards himself.

"Sorry, but anyone that's gotten a closer look hasn't lived to tell about it," The man replied. "You could seek out a dragon slayer. hey tend to keep their information a little closer to the heart. One passed by here not days ago."

"Where might we find this slayer?" Amora asked.

"Right here," A sultry voice from behind them. The woman was a vision in black and green. She wore a tight, green corset and black trousers that looked sturdy and loose. It was battle gear, but of a sort rarely seen in Asgard. She wore a black hooded cloak sideways, covering only half her form and leaving the other side of her exposed. Bright green eyes were framed black hair, and her frame was thin, skin pale. There were sheathed blades on both hips and she smiled at them in an almost predatory way. "Looking for me?"

Amora was stopped by the sight of her, but Sif seemed unaffected as she took a few steps closer. "You're a dragon slayer?"

"That I am," The woman replied, lips up turned in a smirk, finding humor somewhere that neither woman could see. "What of it?"

"We're looking for more information on the dragon Loptr," Sif continued.

"Hoping to avoid him?" She asked him.

"Just the opposite," Sif explained. "We intend to slay him."

The woman's eyes slowly moved from Sif to focus on Amora. "Even most slayers have given up on that quest. They say no bounty is worth it." She took a few steps closer to Amora, looking into her eyes. "They say he can't be killed by those who fear him."

"I'm not afraid," Amora spoke up. "You appearance is rather striking, it distracted me."

She smiled widely. "I have been told that I am rather wraith like in appearance."

Amora tilted her head. "I wouldn't say that, but there are none in Asgard with looks such as yours."

"I find that there are very few anywhere with looks such as mine," She said with a renewed smirk, some joke that only she was privy to. She turned back to Sif, who looked a bit impatient. "Were you after an escort? I would be happy to lead you to where most presume his nest to be. I have a few sources that can lead us closer than most."

Sif looked her up and down, obviously trying to gauge her abilities by looks alone. "Have many dragons have you slain?" She asked skeptically.

"I've cleared all the bounties of Joutunheim," She answered easily. "They say that that is where he sleeps and I've spent a lot of time," She paused, smiled as if laughing to herself, "Cleaning house."

Amora and Sif looked to one another briefly before Amora asked. "What is your name? It would hardly due to keep calling you Slayer."

The woman dipped her head a moment, causing her eyes to be shadowed by her cloak. "Call me, Loki."


End file.
